All Hallows Eve
by sasherxcopy
Summary: Lily cannot leave them alone for ten minutes, especially on Halloween. Happy Halloween everybody!


**Disclaimer: I own my plot. JKR only owns Harry Potter.**

**A/N James and Lily are fresh out of school and living together. With Sirius. Fun, right? **

The sun had just began to sink below the horizon and young trick-or-treaters where out and about, towing their parents behind them. The sound of crunching leaves and the whines of children with stomach aches where omnipresent. Amongst the many disguised children was Lily Evans, stumbling home from the market where she had just purchased large amounts of muggle candy.

Sirius had forgotten to get candy on his last trip to the muggle grocery store, claiming that we had enough magical candy to give out. Forgetful git. You can't give out Drooble's to muggle children, unless you want to be arrested. Thus meaning Lily would need to go to the store literally seconds before the youngsters started their night's escapades.

She speed-walked past the parades of kids, trying not to step on anyone. "_Would it kill these kids to refrain from doubling me over?_" She thought as she narrowly avoided a rather plump ghost. The brown grocery bag she was carrying was practically spilling over with sweets as she made her way up the stairs to the entrance of the flat, which she shared with James by choice, and with Sirius, not so much.

Although she loved Sirius dearly, she couldn't bring herself to love the Sirius "charm" which could equally translate to sarcasm, innuendo, and stubbornness. Okay, so she had a bit of a moot point; his good qualities outweighed what she found annoying. She often found little things about people that annoyed her to no end. She remembered her beloved sixth year with the Marauders. When she had, after five former years of detesting them completely, discovered that they weren't all too terrible.

Well, that wasn't completely true; she had immediately taken a liking to Remus when they had met on the Hogwarts Express. She remembered when she had first seen him lugging his trunk onto the platform; his mother was making a fit about her little baby growing up. His shaggy dark blonde hair fell boyishly and untamed into his dark blue eyes and made him look exceptionally older. Now all the features did was make him look younger. Why couldn't she be like that?

She found the keys in her right pocket, shifted her weight to the left, where she was holding the bag, and unlocked the door. Hopefully none of the kids had come up to their door front yet. As the poor child would have to deal with two candy-less marauders, resulting in being tricked.

She opened the door and stepped into the room. Chaotic? Oh, yes. The two couches where overturned to create little barriers from each other. Pillows where thrown everywhere and the rug sported several burn marks. She couldn't leave them alone together for more than ten minutes.

"I want it!" said one James Potter, from the other side of the living room, where he was ducking behind a couch, firing a curse at the head of Sirius Black, that had appeared from over the loveseat on the other side of the living room.

"Too bad, Prongs!" Sirius said and shot a curse straight back at him. The shot missed James's head my centimeters, only to ricochet off the new muggle television and hit the ceiling fan.

"You two!" Lily said, dropping the bag of candy. They both stopped cold. "What are you doing?" Her voice dangerous, to match her eyes.

"Nothing, Lily dearest." Sirius offered up. "_Yeah, and I am head over heals for Peter._" She thought and rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"James Potter, you better have a damn good explanation!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, James, you better have a very damn good explanation." Sirius said, his head emerging from behind the settee, unwrapping a chocolate frog. He brought it up to his mouth and the horrific look on James's face magnified.

Sirius took an overemphasized bite.

"NOOOO!" James cried and shot across the room, over the couch, diving at Sirius. The two were rolling across the floor, punches missing each other by seconds. Sirius held James off with one hand and stuffed the rest of the chocolate in his mouth.

She cleared my throat at the two stopped immediately. "What is going on?"

"Prongs is trying to kill me…" Sirius said, the closest to timid that he could muster.

"I am not. Well, only because you took the last chocolate frog. So really, it's your fault." James retorted.

"How is it my fault that you can't duel?" Sirius muttered, but was drown out by Lily.

"All this was over a fucking chocolate frog? You are aware that the both of you are trying to qualify Auror? And you're fighting over a chocolate frog?" She shot at the two, who remained huddled on top of each other, petrified. "Answer me!"

"Well, if you look at it from our point of view…" James said, in clipped syllables. "Then…well…yes."

"A chocolate frog?" she said, more of a statement, but Sirius nodded "yes" anyway. "Well, this is what I get for living with two marauders."

"Yeah, that's what you get." Sirius whispered. Although barely audible, Lily had heard every word, and shot eye daggers at Sirius.

"Clean this up! Now!" She said and they wasted no time getting to their wands. She took the bag back up and strolled down the hall to the kitchen. The boys repaired the room hurriedly while Lily poured the candy into a big bowl, decorated with little ghosts and pumpkins.

There was a ring at the door and Lily rushed to the door with the candy. The door opened and revealed a whole group of little children in poorly made costumes. She found that adorable. Then the witch of the bunch came up.

The girl's skin was painted green with cheap face paint and there was a mound of play-doh on her nose that was supposed to resemble a wart.

"That's not how real witches look." Lily whispered to the girl as she put only one piece of candy in her bag. The girl whimpered and looked around at all the other children that had received huge handfuls of sweets.

"Really, what do they think we look like?" Lily asked rhetorically, as she shut the door.

"Well, I haven't seen very many movies about werewolves, but the few I have seen where not as accurate as you might think them to be." Said a familiar voice from behind her. "You were a little harsh on that poor girl, don't you think?"

"Remus!" she said as she spun around and hugged him tight, slightly embarrassed that someone had seen her taunt the little girl. But he returned the favor and kissed her on the cheek before releasing the embrace. "I'm so glad you could have made it."

"Yes, well, full moon was two nights ago. I'm fully restored." He answered, with an introverted smile.

"Wonderful. Did you happen to see if those two are cleaning up?"

"I'm guessing by 'those two' you mean the two marauders residing in your living room, then yes." He smiled, knowingly "How did you get them to clean? Honestly, they never would pick –up after themselves when we shared dorms."

"That's probably because they had good old Remus to pick-up after them."

"Really, Lily." He said and rolled his eyes. "You mustn't think I'm that dense."

**A/N Written on a whim, so don't be too harsh. Okay, so I could see James and Sirius fighting over, well, everything. I needed to intertwine Remus in here somehow and I'm glad I did because at first I was going end at the little witch girl. Tell me what you think. Happy Halloween! **


End file.
